Alter Ego (Fate/Axiom)
Alter Ego (アルターエゴ, Arutā Ego), formerly known as Lars Uramaoh, is the Servant mixture of Ebisu, the God of Luck, and Caligula, the Third Emperor of the Roman Empire, using Lars' body as a medium. While both of them are categorized as Servants, they are also considered to be a Master, holding domain over their own Command Seals, as well as holding the capability of summoning further Servants. They appear within Fate/Axiom. Identity Alter Ego holds two different True Names, due to their configuration. Their first True Name is Ebisu, the God Luck and Fishermen, as well as being apart of the Seven Gods of Fortune. Certain legends depict Ebisu as being born as the child to Izanagi and Izanami, where his name was originally Hiruko. He spent the next three years of his life struggling to survive, until he was cast out at sea and was eventually saved by the Ainu people. There, he was eventually regarded as a God of Fishermen, and then became a God of Luck. Alter Ego's second True Name is Caligula (カリギュラ, Karigyura), the third emperor of the Ancient Roman Empire and uncle of the later emperor, Nero. Ruling during the 1st century, Caligula was a beloved, wise ruler, but his later actions gave rise to legends of atrocity. He suddenly "became loved by the moon", having fallen into madness. He then ruled the empire through fear until his assassination a few years later. Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Ebisu's fishing rod is primarily known as his Noble Phantom, but as a base, without the Noble Phantasm being activated, it holds its own abilities. Ebisu can freely bring it in and out of existence whenever he pleases, so long as he is able to. He is also able to change the fishing rod's own state, where he can change it between a state of matter, or a state of energy. Though, the fishing rod is primarily seen to be within its energy state, having a red color. Noble Phantasms God Fishing: A Hook Which Catches All God Fishing: A Hook Which Catches All is one of the Noble Phantasms that is under the possession of Ebisu. This Noble Phantasm allows for Ebisu to cast his fishing rod, which is actually his Noble Phantasm, upon anything he deems as fish-able. There are two instances in what will happen when Ebisu captures his intended target. The first instance is that they will lose their soul, if they have a soul, thus killing them within the process, and turning them into either a red sea bream, a Japanese sea bass (suzuki), or a jellyfish, depending on the degree of importance or power the target is. The second instance, however, is if Ebisu decides to steal a property of his intended target. The property varies, depending on what Ebisu is trying to catch a hold of. Even properties are turned into the same three classifications as those within the first instance. Upon turning into one of the three categories, Ebisu is able to freely place it, or take out of, his A Fisherman's World at any point, so long as the Noble Phantasm is not sealed. This Noble Phantasm cannot affect Divine Spirits, as they are passively immune to its effects. Fishery: Realm of The Merchants Fishery: Realm of The Merchants is one of the Noble Phantasms that is under the possession of Ebisu. Using his knife, that is actually the Noble Phantasm, Ebisu is able to chop off the head of one of the fishes he's captured, or stabbing through one of the jellyfish, thus releasing them from their dormant state. When released from their dormant state, they, once more, live and become a loyal subordinate of Ebisu, similarly to how a Master and Servant act. These beings retain their power from when they were alive, and thus can use them however they see fit. If the being is classified as a Heroic Spirit, Divine Beast, or a Phantasmal Beast, they leech off of Ebisu's own mana if they are being used outside of A Fisherman's World. However, if they are within A Fisherman's World, they do not leech off of Ebisu's own mana, regardless if Ebisu is in usage of that Noble Phantasm. These beings can die again, however, if Ebisu is quick enough, he can recapture them for later usage. Those that fall under the category of Heroic Spirit, Divine Beast, or Phantasmal Beast limit Ebisu to two, regardless if they are within or outside of A Fisherman's World. Ebisu, at any point, can revert them back into their previous state, and then swap them out for another being. However, they must be cut, or stabbed, to release them from their dormant state as well. Another usage of this Noble Phantasm is if the fish, or jellyfish, were devoured by someone, they would temporarily gain the powers of whatever they have devoured for a short time. However, this time restriction is only if a Servant were to devour it. If any of the devoured contents fall under this category, they will choose what they wish to gain from the meal. Another exception to a devoured fish is if a human were to end up eating it. The human, if it's a power from a Divine Spirit, Divine/Phantasmal Beast, or a Servant, will gain the power permanently, but it'll be stuck at a base level. The power gained by this method cannot be improved, but can be used in whatever way the user wills it to, so long as it's able to be used that way. If this method is done on the same human who was previous consumed the fish, the newly consumed fish overrides the power of the older fish. Anything else that does not fall under the Servant category can permanently gain all of the abilities upon the consumption of the fish or jellyfish at the initial power. A Fisherman's World: Traversing Through All Seas And Catching Fish, Such Is Life! A Fisherman's World: Traversing Through All Seas And Catching Fish, Such Is Life! is one of the Noble Phantasms that is under the possession of Ebisu. This Noble Phantasm is a different dimension under Ebisu's possession, where it's filled with an infinite amount of sea water from Ebisu's own voyages when he was alive. Ebisu is able to open up a total of three portals, which he refers to as his Floodgates. These portals, so long as they are open, will endlessly spew out water from the dimension. The Floodgates can be moved around wherever Ebisu pleases, and direct their water flow, similarly to manipulating the water itself and using it for combat. However, that is just one usage of this Noble Phantasm. In truth, this Noble Phantasm acts as a menagerie for Ebisu, where the things he's captured end up going into this dimension. Within the dimension itself, with the exclusion of the water, there lies a singular small island, to which Ebisu calls as his home. This island holds a house, and some palm tees. Connected to the island, however, is a pier. The sky of the dimension also has clouds within in it, and is primarily shown to be day. Though, storms do tend to happen, according to Ebisu. There is one final portal that Ebisu can open up, but it does not release anything from it, instead it acts as a gateway between the dimension and the real world. Upon opening the portal, anyone may enter or leave the dimension as they see fit. However, Ebisu cannot close the portal if he is within the dimension itself. The portal opens up at the end of the pier, within the dimension, and can open up anywhere Ebisu wishes for, so long as he knows where he is opening it. This portal is not counted within the Floodgates, and can be opened simultaneously with them, even if there are three Floodgate portals. Trivia * Personal Skills Ebisu's *'Double Summon': Possesses the skill, and is categorized as an EX Rank with its usage. Due to the skill, Ebisu and Caligula were able to merge into Lars' body as a singular being, albeit with a personality disorder. This allows for their stats to be altered, their Noble Phantasms, as well as their Class, where this change happens depending on who is in control of the body at the time. *'Alcoholic Scent of a Fruit': Ebisu possesses this skill due to an alcoholic brand being named after him, where he holds it as a B+ rank. Due to holding it at a B+, Ebisu's own saliva can be turned into alcohol, allowing for him to coat things, such as his fishing hook, and then using that to induce drunkenness on them by having the hook enter the body. Another gift from this skill is that it mutates Ebisu's blood to have drunk properties in it when it's expelled from his body. When it's expelled, it turns into a gaseous cloud, that once inhaled, will cause someone to become immediately drunk, regardless of their tolerance. While Ebisu himself is immune to this, Caligula is not, due to not possessing the skill to do so. **''FORMER: Ebisu possesses this skill due to an alcoholic brand being named after him, where he holds it as a D+ rank. With this Personal Skill, Ebisu is able to induce drunkenness on his opponents, with the circumstance having to be it's either something he's handing them (an alcoholic drink), or it's coming from his own body. Due to Ebisu not being able to produce alcohol, he cannot make someone drunk, therefore he'd have to rely on another method, such as ingesting one of his fishes from his Fishery, that holds a property of inducing drunkenness, and then breathing on his opponent. *'Collector': Due to possessing an extremely high Luck stat, holding an EX rank for this skill, Ebisu is able to bring about high quality goods to himself. However, ''high quality goods is dependent on who is collecting them. Due to Ebisu's nature, and his knack for fishing, he deems virtually anything to be high quality, so long as he can fish for it. His Noble Phantasm, God Fishing, allows for him to fish for virtually anything, allowing Ebisu free reign over anything he sets his sights on. *'Fortune God's Blessing': A power bestowed onto the Seven Lucky Gods, or otherwise known as the Seven Gods of Fortune, that allows Ebisu to place fortune, as well as misfortune, upon himself, allies, enemies and even insentient objects. Simply by clapping his hands together, in a praying motion, Ebisu prays to himself, as well as the other Fortune Deities, and then chooses at least two targets. Those two targets either gain fortune or misfortune, depending on who Ebisu wishes to provide the blessings to. A person under the effects of the Fortune aspect will have all of their parameters increased by 2 levels. The Fortune aspect of this ability can only be applied to one person at a time. A person under the effects of the Misfortune aspect will first have their Luck parameter decreased to the lowest possible parameter (I think the lowest is E-), and then all of their other parameters are decreased by 2 levels. The Misfortune aspect of this ability can be applied to more than one person at a time. Fortune Deities, or anyone under the name of Seven Lucky Gods, cannot be given Misfortune or Fortune. Those under the effects of Fortune or Misfortune cannot raise, or lower, their stats any longer, regardless if their Noble Phantasm, Class Skills or Personal Skills allow for it. This also negates any sort of stat alterations prior to this ability being activated. Ebisu can stop the Fortune, or Misfortune, at any time simply by clapping again. **Example of parameters increasing/decreasing: If I start off as having a C-, the parameter becomes an A+ if I am increasing. If I start off with a C+, the parameter becomes an E- if I am decreasing. **''FORMER: This does not negate already given stat alterations, instead it acts as a limiter until deactivated. This ability can also be forcibly deactivated if Ebisu is forced to clap, where everyone affected by this ability loses their changes (including those that are not nearby). Those that were placed under any of the Fortune or Misfortune effects cannot be affected again for the next 24 hours. Possible Skills *Clairvoyance *Collector *Librarian of Stored Knowledge *Alcoholic Scent of Fruit (due to alcohol brand named after him) *Shapeshifting *Independent Action *Charisma *Golden Rule *Riding (A) Can ride his creatures, so he can ride most forms of creatures and tame them for himself. Possible Skills for Ruler Caligula *Bravery (EX) *Riding (EX) - Because of being able to ride a Kirin, the supposedly strongest creature in Japanese Mythology * =Former Ideas= Nobles God Fishing: A Hook Which Catches All '''God Fishing' is one of the two Noble Phantasms that Ebisu can use. By using his fishing rod, Ebisu can cast it on a being, and then take away their soul, thus killing the target in the process. Upon taking their soul, Ebisu puts it within a bag, and then the soul eventually turns into a sea bass or a jellyfish, depending on how strong the component is, where jellyfish would be for special souls. However, while this power has the capability to fish within bodies, Ebisu has shown that he can fish within anything, and steal components from them. Instances of such a thing could be when Ebisu fishes within the ground and ends up with a rock. Once this rock is caught, it will be turned into a fish for Ebisu to use later. God Fishing directly leads into Ebisu's second Noble Phantasm, Fishery. FORMER: Ebisu can cast it on a being that is on the borderline between life and death, and then take away their soul. Fishery: Realm of The Merchants Fishery is one of the two Noble Phantasms that Ebisu can use. Using one of the fishes, or jellyfish, he's caught, Ebisu can decide two fates for it, either cut their heads off with a knife that he carries, or cooks the fish. If Ebisu chooses to behead the target, that target is then re-summoned into the world, albeit having absolute loyalty to Ebisu. If the target was a being, they hold their own powers, including their personalities, and they also regain their body during their revival. However, if this being were to die a second death, Ebisu would be unable to fish for its soul and re-use it, as God Fishing will not work on it, permanently allowing for its departure. If Ebisu were to use the second method, however, which is consumption, whoever eats the fish or jellyfish will gain the powers of whatever it represented for a period of time. This may result in appearance change as well, depending on how dominant the soul, or ingredient, is. There are selective situations that are more specific in the power boost, such as if Ebisu fishes for a rock's sturdiness, where the fish will only have that component and nothing else.